


The College Fair

by snowstormdaydreams



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Family, Family Feels, M/M, Out of Character Avengers, Parental Bruce Banner, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstormdaydreams/pseuds/snowstormdaydreams
Summary: Peter just wants a quiet night at the college fair.  His family has other ideas.Inspired by the scene in "My Big Fat Greek Wedding 2" when the whole family shows up at Paris's school.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	The College Fair

Peter was standing at a booth at the college fair, talking to one of the representatives when he heard it. With all the noise, it was hard to make it out, but once he did, he zeroed in on it, and tensed, pretending he was still focused on the conversation with the woman in front of him. The closer it got, the more he tensed, and when it wasn’t too far away, there was a yell.

“There he is!” It was his dad’s voice, loud and boisterous, making the majority of the crowd quiet down, because who wouldn’t lower their voice when Tony Stark was yelling across a high school gymnasium?

He ignored them until he felt a clap on his back and he turned so he was face to face with Iron Man himself, wearing his signature sunglasses. Tony grinned widely as Pepper trailed close behind him. “Aha! We were looking for you!”

Sure enough, Steve appeared beside him next. “Sweetie, we’re a little hurt you didn’t mention the college fair was today,” he shook his head and leveled him with one of the fatherly looks of disappointment he’d perfected.

Peter was partially relieved and partially horrified to see Bruce approaching. “Is _ everyone _ here?”

When Bruce reached them, Peter pointed at he and Pepper accusingly. “You two are supposed to stop your husbands’ before they do things like this!”

Pepper had the decency to look apologetic. “I tried to tell them bringing everyone was too much…” She looked over to where a crowd had gathered in the middle of the gym. “At least it’s good publicity?”

Bruce looked sheepish. “Honestly, I thought we were going to dinner.”

Peter deflated as the crowd dispersed and suddenly a whole lot more Avengers were approaching. Natasha, Clint, and Bucky were sizing up the crowd, Scott, Thor, and Sam were stopping for photos with anyone who asked, and Peter even spotted Stephen skulking in the corner.

“Stephen? You even brought Stephen?” 

Tony grinned. “Everyone else sent their regrets, but they couldn’t make it in time.”

Peter made a sound of distress and went to Bruce, who opened his arms immediately. Pepper reached over to rub Peter’s back, glaring at Steve and Tony as she did, and they exchanged a look of concern. She’d warned them that bringing everyone was a bad idea, but word had spread quickly, and they hadn’t tried hard to dissuade anyone from coming. Tony had thought it might be kind of funny to embarrass their son a little.

The group reached them and Bucky raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong with the kid?”

Everyone turned to see what he meant, gathering around and effectively cutting off all access to the booth. The college representative tried to politely inform them that they might be blocking other families, but to her exasperation, no one seemed to hear her. Peter could feel the eyes of his entire family on him, and could hear the whispers around the gymnasium.

_ “Look at all the Avengers!” _

_ “What are they looking at?” _

_ “Do you think they’re endorsing Stanford?” _

_ “Oh my God, is that The Winter Soldier?” _

_ “There’s Hawkeye! Oh, and Black Widow!” _

He took one final deep breath, the smell of the tea he only associated with Bruce filling his nose and soothing him some. He pulled back gently, mindful of his super strength, but he turned around a little more abruptly to face his family. Turning towards the woman in the booth first, he smiled. “Thank you so much for your time, I’ll take all you said into consideration,” he held out his hand.

She glanced at the people flanking him, before shaking it confidently. “Stanford would be happy to have you, Mr. Parker. Please get in touch if you have any questions.”

Peter could feel his family’s unrest before he’d even circled back around. “I’ll head out now. Since you guys came all this way though, I assume you’ll want to stay,” his voice was flat.

“We’re going out to dinner, if you’d like to join us,” Tony was smiling, but he looked unsure of himself.

“No thanks. I’ll see you at home.” There are a suspicious lack of hugs as he walked by and he kept his head down to avoid hugging Bucky as well. 

With a final withering glare towards their husbands, Bruce and Pepper followed after him, catching up just before Peter stepped outside. It was raining out and Peter had no jacket, so she decided that she’d be taking the car, and Tony could just get a ride with one of the others. “C’mon, sweetie, let’s get you home,” she linked her arm in his, leading him along.

Peter was quiet the whole ride home, and Bruce was content to fill the silence with a slightly excited, but mostly calm rendition of one of his recent experiments. They knew Peter could follow the material, but his gaze seemed far off and they exchanged a worried look as the car came to a stop. 

The ride in the elevator wasn’t much better, and even after she’d asked Peter what he wanted for dinner he didn’t choose, instead telling her whatever would be ok. Thankfully, he didn’t immediately disappear into his room, staying with Bruce and Pepper through dinner.

When it finally looked like he was going to bolt, Bruce put a gentle hand on his arm. “What’s going on with you, Peter?”

The teen shook his head. “Nothing, I’m fine.”

Pepper set some ice cream in front of him. “You’re being awfully quiet.”

“I just…” He took the spoon and swirled it around. “I just wanted to have a quiet night looking at colleges.”

“And then we all showed up and caused a scene?” Bruce raised a brow. 

“Well, yes. I’m not upset with you, it’s just,” Peter seemed to struggle for words. “They just don’t leave me alone anymore.”

Pepper frowned sympathetically. “Your last injury really scared Steve and Tony. It scared all of us. I think they’re having trouble letting go.”

“It took Ned and I over a week to get around Tony’s increased security measures. And Steve has been following me on my patrols!”

Pepper and Bruce exchanged a look. “You should have come to tell us.”

“I thought you already knew!”

“No, they didn’t tell us,” Bruce smiled reassuringly, “we’ll talk to them about it, I promise.”

“I don’t think it will do any good.”

“I don’t suppose you brought this up to Bucky either?”

Peter scoffed. “No, I thought he already knew too. You guys usually make decisions together.”

Pepper pressed her lips into a thin line. “Yes, we do. But your fathers tend to have a habit of going rogue. We know you don’t like to feel suffocated, and we trust you to come to us when you need help. Bucky does too. Tony and Steve obviously need to be reminded of that.”

“I don’t want you guys to fight because of me.”

“We won’t, but we all agreed on what safety measures you would have to take when you go on patrol. If Steve and Tony want to renegotiate, we all have to sit down and do it.”

Peter straightened suddenly. “Someone’s coming up.”

Before he could get up to leave, the elevator doors slid open and Bucky emerged. Seeing how close Peter was to fleeing, he held up his hands. “Just me, kid. I wanted to check on you.”

“Oh,” Peter’s voice was soft. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“What else is new?” He tilted his head. “What’s up?”

“Tony and Steve have hopped up safety measures on Peter’s patrols. Apparently, your best friend has taken to following him.”

“Captain America following Spider-Man on patrols? Interesting. Against the rules, but interesting,” Bucky raised a brow. “And he’s your husband.”

Bruce smiled. “Very true. All of us really should have paid more attention,” he pat Peter’s arm reassuringly, “we’ll talk to them as soon as they get back.”

Peter looked so visibly relieved they all felt guilty for not noticing what was going on sooner. Things at the Tower were often crazy, and it was too easy for things to get lost in the shuffle. Considering there were five of them looking after Peter, he should have never been one of them. Bucky was usually fine tuned to everything Peter, but he had been away on a mission.

“They’ll be back in a while I bet. In the meantime, how about you and I go and spar?”

After a moment, Peter nodded, standing up. “Don’t forget to eat your second dinner after your sparring session,” Bruce’s voice was gentle.

“I’m sure Bucky would remind me even if I did.”

Bruce conceded the point, and he and Pepper stood as well. “Have fun training.”

“We will,” Bucky slung his arm around Peter’s shoulders. “Let’s go, kid.”


End file.
